


Medium

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consulting a Ouija board in the DC Universe -- what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medium

The teenagers were laughing as they turned off the lights and lit some candles. This séance game would be either silly or scary -- but it was certainly sure to be fun.

“Have you really done this before?” one girl asked her friend Tara, who was to serve as the medium, and the other nodded confidently.  
“Oh yeah, we totally called up a ghost, it was so spooky! It was some beheaded lady from the eighteen hundreds, and she looked really freaky. Jenny peed her pants!”  
“Oh God,” the others giggled delightedly at the thought of it, and they horsed around until hushed by the medium. It was time to begin, so everyone placed a hand on the Ouija board's planchette.

As the host of the session, Tara asked “Are there any spirits here?”, and after a few moments of anticipation the planchette turned to ‘Yes’. The youngest girl buzzed with excitement until reminded to be quiet.  
“How many spirits are here?” the medium asked, and the pointer slowly turned to the number one.  
“Stop pushing that so hard,” Tara told the girl next to her, who flashed an annoyed glance in response.  
“Um, I’m not.”

The medium paused before resuming her questions. “Are you a good spirit?”  
This time the dial very quickly moved to ‘Yes’.  
“I didn’t do that,” Tara said with more than a hint of trepidation, looking suspiciously at the others. “Are one of you guys fooling around?”  
Everyone insisted they were not.

“Okay, none of us are going to touch that thing for the next question, and we’ll see what happens. This is weird,” Tara declared, so all the girls pulled their hands away from the planchette. There was a palpable sense of fear in the air; what did it mean if even their medium was nervous?

“What is your name?” Tara asked loudly. For several terse moments nothing happened, while everyone held their breath. And then the planchette began to move of its own accord.  
R…O…  
“Oh my God!” two girls shrieked in unison.  
…S…C…  
“This is fucked up,” Tara said tearfully as the planchette continued moving.  
“I thought you said you saw a ghost before!” one of the panicking girls accused her, and Tara shook her head as frightened tears continued to fall.  
“I made that up because it sounded scary. It was never anything like this.”  
…O…E…  
“…Roscoe?” one of the girls asked slowly once the planchette had stopped.

And then he was standing in front of them.


End file.
